joeyyungfandomcom-20200214-history
Number 6/Setlist
Hong Kong #[[Runaway (song)|逃 Runaway]] #[[On running machine (song)|跑步機上 On running machine]] #Alternate songs #[[16th Lover (song)|16號愛人 16th Lover]] #[[Miss World (song)|世界小姐 Miss World]] #[[Couple Things that I Know (song)|我所知的兩三事 Couple Things that I Know]] #[[All Summer Holiday (song)|全身暑假 All Summer Holiday]] #[[Tears vs Tears (song)|流淚眼望流淚眼 Tears vs Tears]] X 勞斯 萊斯 Rolls-Royce #[[The Girl Favored by Heaven (song)|天之驕女 The Girl Favored by Heaven]] #[[Snake (song)|蛇 Snake]] #[[Butterfly among Flowers (song)|穿花蝴蝶 Butterfly among Flowers]] #[[Peach Adventure (song)|桃色冒險 Peach Adventure]] #[[Fly (song)|飛 Fly]] #[[Get used to Breakup (song)|習慣失戀 Get used to Breakup]] #[[Pain Love (song)|痛愛 Pain Love]] #[[Disfigured (song)|破相 Disfigured]] #''Dance Medley'': Scream! / [[Dreamroad (song)|夢路 Dreamroad]] / [[Happy Happy (song)|喜喜 Happy Happy]] / [[Not Yet Know (song)|未知 Not Yet Know]] / [[Grand on Stage (song)|隆重登場 Grand on Stage]] #[[Airport (song)|空港 Airport]] #[[Run away from You (song)|逃避你 Runaway from You]] #[[Hug Hug (song)|抱抱 Hug Hug]] #Alternate songs #[[In Search of the Deities (song)|搜神記 In Search of the Deities]] #[[Disheartened (song)|心淡 Disheartened]] #[[Sing More and Stronger (song)|越唱越強 Sing More and Stronger]] (Acoustic version) Additional notes *Joey sang "Tears vs Tears" half-way mixed with "Rolls-Royce" on the 3rdhttp://www.hkdailynews.com.hk/enews.php?id=133861, 7th, 9th and 12th shows. "Tears vs Tears" was performed alone on the other shows. *A guitar version of half of "Pain Love" mixed with original version was performed , the guitar solo was played by Ellen Loo. *On 6th show, Joey fell during "Sing More and Stronger"http://www.hkdailynews.com.hk/enews.php?id=134486. *On the last show, after Joey sang "Sing More and Stronger", she came out to encore again for the big request from the audienceshttp://www.hkdailynews.com.hk/enews.php?id=136211. She then sang "Dating on Mars", "Thinking Too Far", "Please", "Confession" and "Making Effort", included in live products. *Joey performed certain different songs, chosen by audiences, every night in two specific sections. Guangzhou #[[Runaway (song)|逃 Runaway]] #[[On running machine (song)|跑步機上 On running machine]] #[[Lonely Portrait (song)|獨照 Lonely Portrait]] #[[Forest of Flowers (song)|花千樹 Forest of Flowers]] #[[16th Lover (song)|16號愛人 16th Lover]] #[[Miss World (song)|世界小姐 Miss World]] #[[Couple Things that I Know (song)|我所知的兩三事 Couple Things that I Know]] #[[All Summer Holiday (song)|全身暑假 All Summer Holiday]] #[[Tears vs Tears (song)|流淚眼望流淚眼 Tears vs Tears]] X 勞斯 萊斯 Rolls-Royce #[[The Girl Favored by Heaven (song)|天之驕女 The Girl Favored by Heaven]] #[[Snake (song)|蛇 Snake]] #Mad About You #[[Peach Adventure (song)|桃色冒險 Peach Adventure]] #[[Fly (song)|飛 Fly]] #[[Get used to Breakup (song)|習慣失戀 Get used to Breakup]] #[[Pain Love (song)|痛愛 Pain Love]] #[[Disfigured (song)|破相 Disfigured]] #''Dance Medley'': Scream! / [[Dreamroad (song)|夢路 Dreamroad]] / [[Happy Happy (song)|喜喜 Happy Happy]] / [[Not Yet Know (song)|未知 Not Yet Know]] / [[Grand on Stage (song)|隆重登場 Grand on Stage]] #[[Airport (song)|空港 Airport]] #[[Run away from You (song)|逃避你 Runaway from You]] #[[Timidity (song)|怯 Timidity]] #[[Amen (song)|阿門 Amen]] #[[My Pride (song)|我的驕傲 My Pride]] #[[One Love, One Lesson (song)|愛一個上一課 One Love, One Lesson]] #[[Excuse Me (song)|借過 Excuse Me]] #[[In Search of the Deities (song)|搜神記 In Search of the Deities]] #[[Disheartened (song)|心淡 Disheartened]] #[[Sing More and Stronger (song)|越唱越強 Sing More and Stronger]] (Acoustic version) Macau #[[Runaway (song)|逃 Runaway]] #[[On running machine (song)|跑步機上 On running machine]] #[[Who Will Love Me (song)|誰來愛我 Who Will Love Me]] #[[Wallpaper (song)|牆紙 Wallpaper]] #[[Sob (song)|啜泣 Sob]] #[[Forest of Flowers (song)|花千樹 Forest of Flowers]] #[[Miss World (song)|世界小姐 Miss World]] #[[Frustrated (song)|疒孟 Frustrated]] #[[All Summer Holiday (song)|全身暑假 All Summer Holiday]] #[[Tears vs Tears (song)|流淚眼望流淚眼 Tears vs Tears]] X 勞斯 萊斯 Rolls-Royce #[[The Girl Favored by Heaven (song)|天之驕女 The Girl Favored by Heaven]] #[[Snake (song)|蛇 Snake]] #Mad About You #[[Peach Adventure (song)|桃色冒險 Peach Adventure]] #[[Fly (song)|飛 Fly]] #[[Get used to Breakup (song)|習慣失戀 Get used to Breakup]] #[[You who loves a Monster (song)|愛怪物的你 You who loves a Monster]] #[[Disfigured (song)|破相 Disfigured]] #''Dance Medley'': Scream! / [[Dreamroad (song)|夢路 Dreamroad]] / [[Happy Happy (song)|喜喜 Happy Happy]] / [[Not Yet Know (song)|未知 Not Yet Know]] / [[Grand on Stage (song)|隆重登場 Grand on Stage]] #[[Airport (song)|空港 Airport]] #[[Run away from You (song)|逃避你 Runaway from You]] #[[Hug Hug (song)|抱抱 Hug Hug]] #[[Pain Love (song)|痛愛 Pain Love]] #[[Bad Friend (song)|損友 Bad Friend]] #[[Not Yet Lovers (song)|戀人未滿 Not Yet Lovers]] #[[Momoe Yamaguchi (song)|山口百惠 Momoe Yamaguchi]] #[[In Search of the Deities (song)|搜神記 In Search of the Deities]] #[[Disheartened (song)|心淡 Disheartened]] #[[Sing More and Stronger (song)|越唱越強 Sing More and Stronger]] (Acoustic version) Additional note *Joey has forgotten the dance step in "Scream!" in Macau show, shouting sorry and restart the song once, almost twice. Singapore #[[Runaway (song)|逃 Runaway]] #[[Greater Vigor (song)|加大力度 Greater Vigor]] #[[Smoke and Mirrors (song)|霧裡看花 Smoke and Mirrors]] #[[Wallpaper (song)|牆紙 Wallpaper]] #[[Sob (song)|啜泣 Sob]] #[[Forest of Flowers (song)|花千樹 Forest of Flowers]] #[[Miss World (song)|世界小姐 Miss World]] #[[Frustrated (song)|疒孟 Frustrated]] #[[All Summer Holiday (song)|全身暑假 All Summer Holiday]] #[[Tears vs Tears (song)|流淚眼望流淚眼 Tears vs Tears]] #[[Momoe Yamaguchi (song)|山口百惠 Momoe Yamaguchi]] #[[View in a New Light (song)|另眼相看 View in a New Light]] #Mad About You #[[Peach Adventure (song)|桃色冒險 Peach Adventure]] #[[Fly (song)|飛 Fly]] #[[Get used to Breakup (song)|習慣失戀 Get used to Breakup]] #[[Pain Love (song)|痛愛 Pain Love]] #[[Disfigured (song)|破相 Disfigured]] #''Dance Medley'': Scream! / [[Dreamroad (song)|夢路 Dreamroad]] / [[Happy Happy (song)|喜喜 Happy Happy]] / [[Not Yet Know (song)|未知 Not Yet Know]] / [[Grand on Stage (song)|隆重登場 Grand on Stage]] #[[Airport (song)|空港 Airport]] #[[Drama Series (song)|連續劇 Drama Series]] #[[Run away from You (song)|逃避你 Runaway from You]] #[[16th Lover (song)|16號愛人 16th Lover]] #[[Disheartened (song)|心淡 Disheartened]] #[[Sing More and Stronger (song)|越唱越強 Sing More and Stronger]] (Acoustic version) References